1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of sign retainers, and more particularly, to a single or double post sign structure configured to accommodate the attachment of panels to one or both sides of a vertical upright.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional signs holders have a number of disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,083 to McDonald discloses a sign panel system that is used by real estate agents. This sign system comprises a normally upright post and two holding members that are securable to a post at virtually any point of the overall length thereof. The holders are each provided with at least one but preferably two parallel transverse members defining a pair of parallel slots. The lower holder has slots for engaging lower edges of a pair of rectangular panels. The upper holder is positioned upside down and is slideably adjusted along the post to grip the top edges of the panel so as to fixedly secure the panels to the associated post. One shortcoming of such a sign holder is that the sign has no method of lateral capture and can be laterally slid, and removed by vandals. In addition, there is no way for such a sign holder to ensure that the panel is centered or consistently positioned on the upright. Moreover, a specific size and type of upright is required by this type of a sign holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,335 to Todd discloses a sign mounting arrangement, installation kit and method for enabling installation of a portable sign without the use of any tools. The portable sign mounting arrangement includes a pair of open slot mounting brackets and hand-activated clamping devices for clamping a display sign between a conventional sign post standard and the edges of the slots in each of the brackets. The sign mounting arrangement disclosed in Todd also suffers from the disadvantages of the sign system disclosed in McDonald, in that the sign may also be easily removed. In addition, the clamping devices can obscure the graphic image area of the sign panel.
Accordingly, a sign system is needed for attaching a sign panel to a sign post that is easy to install, resists damage by weather and/or vandals, which can electively use a single or double faced assembly and allows the display of one or more panels on the front or back of the installation.